Black Out Days
by LastDayOfMagic
Summary: Who does Elena seek out in her most dire moment?
1. Chapter 1

The sunny open highway stared her down as she left Mystic Falls, and while the weather was mismatched to her mood, she had to admit that it felt good to be alone. Scary, too, but Elena could finally _breathe._ After the near constant codependent hovering and grief circle of the last two weeks, she needed air. And it was time for her memorial to the man who played Clyde to her Bonnie. The obligatory road trip, with the empty seat beside her only ever to be filled by Damon.

Caroline had looked perturbed when Elena turned down her offer to be copilot. And Elena felt bad, honestly. Her lone remaining best friend probably needed the respite as much as she did, after both losing Bonnie and trying to hold Stefan up through the loss of his brother and Lexi. Something Elena would have helped with if she weren't incapacitated herself by the permanent absences of Damon and Bonnie. But this wasn't about girlfriends, and Elena needed to be alone with her thoughts. She needed to know if Damon was still near, wherever he'd ended up after the Other Side collapsed.

And Jeremy had his own concerns when she told him she was leaving for a few days, alone. Maybe all of this really wasn't over, he'd said - maybe someone was lurking in the shadows with a new malevolent agenda that they just didn't know about yet, ready to snatch his doppelgänger sister again. And she argued back that she just didn't care anymore. His eyes grew wide when she said it, and she could see the fear. He'd seen it all when she'd taken leave of her humanity, and she realized that now. Watching her self-destruction with no way to intervene had to be devastating. But she refused to take it back because it was the truth. She was numb. It was different than when she'd flipped the switch, though. She cared about everyone else - just not herself. She was ready, whenever her time came, and she wasn't going to actively avoid it.

Ric looked on as the siblings fought, arms crossed in concern but otherwise silent. He knew this wasn't how it was supposed to work out, and Elena imagined he blamed himself for making it through when his best friend didn't. This was meant to be their reunion too, and instead it had all gone pear-shaped. But she could never blame Ric. She would never wish for places to be traded. She was relieved, if nothing else, that most of the others were back where they belonged. And she needed to tell him that, when she could talk without getting choked up to the point that she couldn't speak. His physical presence alleviated some of her guilt, and she knew Damon would have never forgiven himself if Ric perished when the Other Side did. As selfish as he always proclaimed himself to be, he was actually the most selfless person she knew. He was just as much of a martyr as he accused her of being. Maybe that's why her repeated deathwishes annoyed him so much, because he would have done the same damn thing.

And he did.

The tears ran down her cheeks now, but none were brushed away as they had been that night in the cabin. Instead, the wind from the open car windows dried them, leaving behind tight saline trails on her skin.

"I love you," she whispered. "I forgot to tell you before you were gone, when Bonnie said you were there. But... I love you, Damon. You were it for me."

_And I'll do anything I can to bring you back, _she thought as she swallowed around the ache in her throat. Because while she'd never been one of those girls, their relationship was different. It wasn't just that she couldn't go on without him.

She wouldn't.

oOo

"The doorbell," Klaus grumbled as he passed through the parlor. "No one ever uses the doorbell. They either sneak in, or barge in, or..."

His voice trailed off but his irritability disrupted Elijah's train of thought. The three had been emotionally at odds last two weeks: Klaus usually annoyed and impatient, Hayley secluded by her own design. And Elijah himself? Highly sensitive to the nuances of shifts in their moods and committed to fixing it all. He was frustrated that they hadn't been able to join on a united front. Instead of drawing them together, to make this her rightful home, they were fractured apart by the separation from Hope. He drew in a deep breath, as everything he'd never wanted to see was coming to fruition. Hayley was now immortal, miserable, damned by their presence in her life and their failed promises to protect her. Any chance she'd had for a relatively normal quiet life had been stripped away the second she gave birth, virtually alone, in that church. At least Niklaus had made an effort - this was what he had been too upset to admit before the dust settled, when he'd walked in and saw her lifeless corpse cradled in his brother's arms. He couldn't fathom what had come to pass, and it was easiest to blame his brother in the moment than to recognize his own hand in failing her. And now, she was shutting him out. He'd never wish her dead, ever, but it was his penance and torture to watch her withdraw, her eyes dark and empty, the light gone.

He wearily rose from the sofa, taking his mother's grimoire with him. That was Elijah's new mission - to find a spell to eradicate their mother once and for all. It was the only solution he could find to lift this cursed cloud from over their home. He only hoped he would would succeed before the emotional damage became too permanent.

He stopped to tuck the grimoire into its safe before following his brother to the door. He too was intrigued as to who this guest was. The traditional custom of cordially announcing one's arrival had long gone by the wayside when it came to visitors at their home, likely because they were usually enemies.

But this face was that of his most unlikely ally, the other recent thorn in the impenetrable wall around his emotions. And as she gave the weakest smile that never reached her troubled eyes, Elijah could tell she was broken too. His breath caught in his throat, rendered momentarily speechless that she'd sought him out. He didn't notice his brother wordlessly glancing between them before stepping away. Klaus understood that this visit was not for him.

"Elena," he finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elijah," she replied, finding her voice. Being in his presence again... she wasn't sure how she felt. It momentarily knocked the wind out of her, and it was ironic that Damon never trusted the Original to follow through, yet he was one of the few she still trusted to help her bring Damon back.

He looked alarmed that she'd shown up on his doorstep, though not unwelcoming. Just preoccupied. And now Elena was cursing herself for not calling or something. She hadn't come up with an alternative plan to this shot in the dark. Maybe surprise wasn't the best course of action. But she worried he would have blown her off or turned her away before she even left home. She shifted awkwardly as they sort of looked at each other, and she was glad Klaus had left their company.

"Come in," Elijah said, shaking his head as if he were emerging from a daze. "I just... I never anticipated seeing you here. Are you alone?"

His gaze shifted beyond her, expectant that a Salvatore brother bodyguard would emerge from the shadows, and that's when she had to force down the tears. She gave a half nod. "Yes."

But she hadn't been quick enough to recover, she realized, as his expression became bewildered. He moved toward her, stopping just short of a comforting touch but leaning close so that she couldn't avoid his gaze. His voice was low, genuinely concerned. "What's happened?"

She blinked furiously now, her voice a harsh whisper. "Damon's gone. He was trapped on the Other Side, with Bonnie, when it all collapsed. They're both gone."

Again, silent shock. Now she wondered how much he communicated with Klaus, because the hybrid had been well aware of the instability brewing. But of course, by all accounts, Damon was a completely unexpected casualty. And Elijah could see how it devastated her, as much as she struggled to hold it all together.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, almost automatically. Elijah was then quiet as he worked to regain some semblance of decorum, and his tongue wet along his lower lip before he spoke again. "So... you've come seeking my help."

A certain resignation in his tone made her eyes dart up to meet his... was he disappointed? She noticed now that a previous flicker of anticipation in his eyes had burnt out and she began to feel vaguely ashamed as she nodded.

"I don't have anyone else to turn to," she said quietly. "I just thought... if there were a way to bring them both back, you would know of it." He started to look at the floor, and she caught his arm. Her touch forced his gaze to meet hers again. "And because I trust you," she added.

Instead of convinced, he just looked tired, and she let her hand fall away. She panicked inwardly that maybe she was alienating him more, by cementing his suggestion that she only ever sought him out for his help. Maybe she shouldn't have expected his assistance.

But, she thought to herself, their relationship always bordered between acquaintance and friendship to this point, a consensual mutually parasitic arrangement. They'd always come to the other for help that no one else could offer - or be trusted with. Why would it be different now? As much as they held an acute understanding of what made the other tick, they'd never reached a turning point - flirtations and awkward imposter kisses aside.

But apparently that was an erroneous assumption on her part. Apparently he'd hoped that she dropped by just to check in, catch up, though they'd never done anything of the sort before... and then it dawned on her. Maybe he was in the midst of his own turmoil at the moment. What she was eager to escape in Mystic Falls was precisely what he was lacking in New Orleans - a friend.

Maybe this was the turning point.

"You know what, let's just go," she said, pulling the keys from her purse.

"Excuse me?"

If they weren't both battling the world at the moment, Elena would have laughed at his startled expression. But maybe she needed this as much as him. The person to fall back on when she needed a time out, kind of what Lexi and Stefan had. God knew that Elijah had a stick up his ass. But she would be willing to bet that someday, she could get him to loosen that tie around his neck.

Aloud, she said, "I can tell you need to get away. Five minutes." He raised his eyebrows suspiciously, and she smiled. The first time she'd truly smiled in a few weeks. "Okay, a few hours. Just... trust me. You do trust me, right?"

He drew in a deep breath, then exhaled in a loud _whoosh_ as she waited for him to answer. "I do trust you," he relented.

That made her smile again. She knew it, deep down, but to get him to admit it aloud... Turning points, she reminded herself.

"Good. So... let's go."

She was surprised that she didn't have to plead or beg. Elijah just followed her out the door, as though he was beyond needing to breathe and he wasn't going to overthink this, no matter how unexpected the opportunity. Elena looked heavenward curiously as they stepped down the sidewalk to her car. Maybe Damon wouldn't be upset that she'd sought Elijah out. Maybe somewhere, he was behind this all?

(With his signature smirk, no doubt.)

* * *

a/n: Sorry so short... this is how the scenes have been presenting themselves!


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent between them to start, after they were seated in a secluded and dim corner of a festive nightclub. Elena had already polished off one glass of wine, and she poured herself another soften the edge of her underlying anxiety. Something was off in Elijah's world and the only mention he'd made so far was that she was lucky to have made it into the Quarter alive. Vampires had been annihilated by superpowered werewolves, and outside of the Originals there were hardly any left here. _You need to be careful, _he'd said.

She couldn't bring herself to have an ounce of concern. If anything, recklessness sounded good right about now.

"Your emotions have returned," he remarked, eyebrow cocked as his gaze lingered on a second half empty glass.

"And then some," she said under her breath. "Along with all the regrets."

"And..." He topped off his own empty glass. "Relief on the part of others."

"You missed my compassion." She frowned, recalling their last encounter.

"Yes, well..." His eyes were lit with flirtation and she tilted her head curiously as his voice trailed off. He smiled to himself. "Our reacquaintance a few months ago may have been slightly different if your humanity was intact."

Her cheeks burned although she was intrigued. "Why, Elijah," she mocked. "Are you saying you _fancied_ me? And here I thought we were just friends."

"We are friends," he said. "Who kissed."

"And apparently you thought about it extensively afterward."

"Perhaps." He smirked now and she chuckled.

"That would have been a nice thorn for Katherine's side," she murmured before taking another sip. "Besides the fact that you thought I was her."

"A colossal mistake on my part," he added.

"One of many."

"You were correct. Once again. I should have listened to you, as my friend."

There was something strange about his expression, his tone. A melancholy wistfulness, perhaps. It made her feel sorry for him. One thousand years and in this very moment he seemed so alone, completely isolated. He had his family, of course, but to call them intense was an understatement. She couldn't imagine navigating those relationships day to day. He must have felt like he was suffocating, going mad. Especially if he had no outlet...

"Do you have any friends here, Elijah?"

His mouth formed a tight line. "Friendship requires trust and in this city's current climate..." He shook his head. "I have one confidante, but it's complex."

"Male or female?" she asked. When his response was a _look_, she exhaled slowly. "That kind of complexity. I see."

"More than you can imagine, Elena." There was an intensity about him, but also a distance that made it so she didn't feel comfortable to ask or probe. "It's not safe for you to know. I don't want any harm to come upon you."

She studied him, and he anxiously ran his tongue over his lip under her gaze. "That's fine," she conceded. "But if that changes or if you just can't bear it anymore - I am here as someone neutral."

Again his eyebrow raised at the innuendo, suggesting that given the circumstances, yes, their friendship was neutral, only because they were each caught up in someone else. But he was making it clear that he had considered otherwise, clearer than at any point in the past. It was a little unnerving to be here with him, without any buffer or filter in terms of friends and family on either side. Certain aspects to their relationship that she'd only suspected before, now he was all but confirming. And yes, maybe she was ever so slightly jealous someone else was the focus of his attention. Lucky girl.

"So this confidante," she said lightly, hoping nonchalance was in her tone. "Does she feel similarly for you?"

"I believe so," he said. "But it's not the right time to forge ahead. We lost someone close to us, and she's in the midst of dealing with that."

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, and she reached across the table to clasp her hand over his. He looked down, preoccupied with the gesture.

"Thank you." His eyes met hers again, and she could see him wrestling over how much to divulge. He sighed, a grudging resignation there now, his gaze dulled. "She lost her child. My brother's child. My niece."

"What?" She slowly pulled away, confused. "Your brother had a child. How...?"

"His werewolf side gave him the ability to procreate. And this girl is a werewolf as well." He looked distantly distraught as the memories passed through him. "The witches murdered her just after she gave birth, not realizing she would rise as a hybrid because of the infant's blood. And then they killed the baby at my mother's order from the great beyond, because they said she was an abomination."

"Oh, my God. An innocent baby?" Whatever she'd half-suspected as his situation was nowhere near as horrifying as reality.

"My mother is hell bent on destroying us in any manner she can." He shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "But it is what has come to pass. I cannot change what has happened, but we were all awaiting this child. Our intentions were pure. She was meant to be this family's salvation. And now..."

"It's tearing everything apart." She looked at him knowingly, and he nodded.

They were silent for a few moments as she processed and he sipped at his wine. She wondered if Bonnie knew of any of this before her demise as the anchor. Had she heard the witch rumblings of Esther on the other side? Or was she too consumed with their own debacle of Traveler massacres and overthrows to notice anything untoward? Regardless, Elena couldn't wrap her head around the murder of a newborn. No one was born evil. Not to mention that this only served to throw Klaus further into murderous rage and revenge - she was certain of that. And for once, she couldn't blame him. Maybe it was her own innate maternal instinct, though it would never be realized. But even for Klaus, family was important, and this was likely the most incapacitating blow.

She hadn't missed the other quiet detail, either. The one that befell these vampire brothers too often - attraction to the same girl. Obviously sharing a child made it more complicated, and Elena briefly wondered if it connected Klaus and this girl in their grief in a way Elijah couldn't completely relate to. Certainly he was devastated, but he wasn't the parent. Nor was he a hybrid. His choice in women was tragic, setting himself up for disappointment. She thought back to the fondness in his eyes when she returned to Lockwood manor after Jenna was nearly attacked by Klaus. He fell for the sacrificial lambs. Though on second look... maybe he fell for their strength?

"It sounds as though your situation is no less fraught with complications or despair," he remarked, signaling the closing of the window into his personal life. She was surprised that he'd given her this much of a view.

"No, and I have no idea how to fix it. I just can't accept that they're gone forever, even if the other side collapsed." She bit at her lip, feeling the tears sting again. Would she ever be able to talk about it without crying? She took a deep breath as she continued. "We brought Ric back, so many people were brought back. But Damon was just a few seconds too late, and Bonnie was the anchor. She never told us she couldn't be saved. Everything she did to save me, and she still died." She shook her head. "We died together, Damon and I. And I would have stayed there with him if I knew he wouldn't make it through in time. Because nothing has any meaning if he's not here."

"You're going through the motions," he said quietly, and she nodded.

"Don't get me wrong - I'm happy for everyone who's alive again. Ric never should have died for your mother's plans. Stefan had been killed, Tyler, one of Damon's friends. And thankfully, they're all back. But I don't want to be here without him. I would stake myself, except that I don't even know where I'd end up. I might not even ever find him."

"Elena, no." There were worry lines on his forehead as he regarded her, his eyes squinted as he leaned in. "I know you're in pain. But you cannot take your own life."

"I know," she whispered, wiping at her cheeks as the tears betrayed her yet again. "It's just... is it ever going to stop hurting?"

He winced softly. "I can't promise that it will," he said. "I know that you deserve far better than the life you've had, the unfair loss and obstacles you've faced. You are one person out of a handful who I can truly say that about. A soul as pure as yours... you have suffered more than your fair share."

She shook her head. "I'm no more important than anyone else, Elijah. I lived a normal life for a time, unlike your niece. I can't imagine what her mother is going through. I guess maybe that perspective is the saving grace? At least I had time with Damon - she had nothing with her daughter. That must be completely incapacitating." She blinked furiously, as all the waves of emotion threatened to break through. All of this death and loss, all of these wars, both human and supernatural, with no gain. No end. Just casualties. She couldn't imagine an eternity of the same. She just wanted peace at least, even if she never managed to find herself by Damon's side again. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "But she's lucky she has you. You won't let her fall. You're still honorable."

They shared a weak smile, and a slow song had started to play overhead. Elijah noticed as well, standing and holding out his hand.

"I think it's time for a moment of distraction."

Elena stepped away from the table with him. They settled into a slow sway, surrounded by couples, and she let herself find comfort in his arms that were holding her up as well. Or maybe... they were holding each other up. There was a hint of nostalgia in his gaze when their eyes met again.

"We never enjoyed a dance at my mother's ball," he said with a wry smile. "And you were particularly stunning that evening."

"Thank you," she blushed. "There was so much else going on that night. I can't believe your brother was ever our biggest concern, considering everything we've weathered since. I feel like we wasted so much time on things that didn't even end up mattering."

"Sadly true. And I'm sure he feels a bit out of sorts since he's no longer the most feared adversary."

She chuckled lightly. "We all have our ambitions. It's definitely a role he mastered."

"Yes, but I think those moments of friendship and family have been the ones he's enjoyed the most, though he would never admit it. He missed me, he missed our sister, his friend Marcel... even Stefan. He regrets that he can't allow himself to be vulnerable, that he pushes fiercely against those who mean most to him." His eyes met hers again when he paused. "It's why I can't give up on him, despite his murderous and temperamental growing pains. I think he deserves happiness as well."

The resolve in Elijah's expression, that he truly believed all he said... she wanted to believe it too. That was what made her want to save him from his mother's wrath all that time ago, and what still made him one of the people she trusted most in the world.

"I don't believe he's truly evil, despite everything that's happened," she admitted, as Elijah watched her. "I know your human life was far from idyllic, and it's long affected him. I know he missed Stefan, and I imagine he regrets that they weren't able to be the close friends they once were. And now to live through his child's murder? I just don't know how long you can suffer those losses and not completely break."

"This is why your compassion must exist in the world." They slowed as the music changed, but stayed in their spot, him appearing transfixed by her. "Everyone else thinks I'm mad for not giving up on him. And I very well may be. You, however, are the only one who hasn't tried to talk me away from his side. After everything he's done to you - you understand why I can't."

She nodded. At the end of the day, underneath the outbursts and betrayals, Klaus was still his brother. One thousand years' history of bonding nor alienation mattered if his brother needed him. Only the present counted.

"I'm glad you came," he continued, squeezing her hand as he led her back toward their table. She was taken off-guard at the show of affection from the normally reserved man, but it was appreciated. "I don't often get to speak my mind or my worries, acting as the pillar and voice of reason for so many others. But it's been a murky abyss, now slightly less so since this evening with you."

"Well, I needed it too," she smiled.

He still held onto her hand. I will help you, Elena. If there is a way to bring Damon back - we'll find it. I give you my word on that."

"Thank you," she said softly, drawing him into a hug. "I only wish there were a way I could help you."

"Maybe someday," he murmured against her shoulder, wistfully. "All hope is not lost."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: this is the second to last chapter, all Elijah &amp; Hayley. Next one is Elena. Hopefully I'll get it written before tomorrow night when the return of TVD turns my AU further on its head. Enjoy!_

oOo

Elijah stood silently outside Hayley's room, pausing as he reflected on his visit with Elena. He couldn't disclose to the Gilbert girl that Hope lived, not if he wished to maintain the infant's safety. But once she found out, once his niece returned home with them, he knew she would understand. And he expected that she would find out eventually, because he expected them to maintain contact. The thought of spending time with her again calmed him. He felt better knowing they were on the same side, air cleared, offering the other an ear and perspective outside of their chaotic inner circles. Usually those were the best sorts of friends, and he'd been without a trusted outlet for so long.

He rapped lightly against the door. He'd left Hayley alone long enough, skittish over how to handle the situation, afraid of making a mistake. _You can't possibly do anything you can't apologize for, _Elena had told him on their way back. _ And you're both hurting_. She was right again, savvy and wise beyond her years.

Hayley peered at him through a sliver of an opening, her pupils dilated, dark circles under her eyes.

"Let me in," Elijah pleaded.

She regarded him dully for a moment before she stepped to the side. He took her hand as soon as he passed over the threshold, pushing the door shut. And in the next moment he had her in his arms.

"I can't let you be," he confessed in a whisper against her ear, one arm wrapped around her waist and the opposite hand in her hair, cradling against her neck.

She was tense, her muscles ready to tear away at any second. But he couldn't let her push him away again, not without hearing him out.

"I've tried to let you mourn on your own and give you the space you said you needed. But I miss her too. And...I need you."

He felt the hesitation in her form at his words, her internal debate as to whether she would resist or give in. Thankfully it lasted only a few seconds before her walls dissipated. She melted into his embrace, her arms now around his neck. He felt her weariness wash over them both, and that was what he had craved. He had wanted to shoulder her burden with her from the moment they resigned to the fact that Hope had to leave. He didn't want her to carry it alone. That left him useless. And in that time he had theorized as to why she shut him out. Maybe because he was safe, her constant. Maybe because she knew he wasn't going anywhere. So he had allowed it quietly, until his emotions were eating away at his ever-stoic exterior. Until he couldn't stand it anymore.

She drew in a shaky breath, her confession on her lips. "I can't sleep, Elijah. I'm worried that we messed up, or something's going to happen to her. That I won't get to be her mom."

Her voice broke, and he rubbed her back as she sobbed. The scent of her tears lingered in the air, and he whispered, "Sshhhh. I know, love. I worry, too." He let out a deep sigh. "We all do."

She held onto him for a few seconds longer, and he allowed himself to relish it despite the morose mood. Once Hope was born, he'd hoped they would continue to forge their bond. The distance that followed instead was all but killing him. Somehow he'd let her under his skin, opened himself more to her than most anyone else, outside of his siblings. But maybe even them, now. Feeling her draw away from him crushed his soul. Now, though... all it took was this moment to rejuvenate him.

Hayley held onto his lapel as she pulled back, her eyes slowly raising to meet his. They were still cautious around one another, a reservation he wanted to banish. "It's not that I haven't wanted you, Elijah. But I feel guilty to allow myself any happiness while she's away."

"I know," he replied softly, the ghost of a sad smile on his face.

"I feel like I should be doing more to get her back. And then I feel awful for avoiding you, because I'm happy when I see you. When I talk to you. You're the most sincere anyone's ever been to me. You deserve someone who appreciates that and gives it back, not someone who hides from you."

"I'm not leaving your side, Hayley. I have - no, _we_ have eternity. And I can be patient for as long as it takes."

She studied him, quietly weighing the implication of his words. She was young and eternity was something she hadn't even begun to fathom yet. That he knew from his own experience, as well as how daunting and terrifying it could be. She raised her chin in a false show of confidence. "You're that certain of me, huh?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. His hands rested on her waist as he looked down between them. The fact that she remained in his grasp was reassuring, a reminder of how far they'd come. He met her gaze. "I don't fall easily. I wait for what is right, no matter how unconventional this may be. I just ask that you don't shut me out again. Talk to me."

She nodded, and he felt hopeful at the honest resolution in her expression. She was ready to start to reconcile this. He leaned down, and she tilted her head back expectantly, their lips meeting in what he'd sought since well before Hope's birth. Her sharp edge softened against him as she lost herself in this. Her fingers ran along the short hairs at the nape of his neck, languidly playing there through a series of short sensual kisses. He almost couldn't breathe around his feelings for this unusual, broken phoenix of a girl. She'd risen above so much, and without hardly anyone to support her. He admired that deeply.

Hayley smiled as she pulled away, glancing up at him shyly.

"I should let you rest... it's well past midnight," he rambled.

"I know," she said, wrapping her bohemian crocheted shawl around her slight frame as they separated.

"Good night, Hayley," he smiled. He moved to exit the room, pausing with his hand on the doorknob when he sensed her shifting behind him.

"Wait, Elijah..."

He turned to look at her, and she shifted again.

"Can you stay here, just till I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he answered, biting at the inside of his lip at the way her cheeks flushed. She sat on the edge of the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear... her nervous tell, though he'd never call her on it. But he smiled as she moved over and patted the empty side of the bed.

He kicked off his shoes and stretched out next to her, reclining against the headboard. She rested her head on his chest, and then snuggled in further when his arm wrapped protectively around her back.

He couldn't think of another moment when he'd been so content.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena felt grounded.

She didn't expect that side effect from her visit with Elijah, considering there was no resolution in finding Damon. But at least she wasn't spiraling at the moment. She had a purpose, a friend for when she needed to step back and breathe. She wasn't quite as apathetic about her own demise as before.

She drove through the night with the wind in her hair, already decided that she was going to detour at the beach for a day or two. And she was even going to send Jeremy a text in the morning - well, a couple of hours, really - to let him know where she was. She felt guilty now about needlessly worrying him. That wasn't fair to him, to act out when he had legitimate concerns. She needed to start taking his well-being into consideration again. Jeremy counted on her immortality for the rest of his days. It wasn't fair for her to take it upon herself to rip that sense of security away from him. She had a responsibility to him, even if she was heartbroken with no end in sight.

Her phone ringing broke her out of her confusing train of thought. She glanced at the unexpected name flashing across the screen before she hit "answer."

"This is a surprise," she said. "I never expected to hear from you again."

"Oh, c'mon, Elena. Eternity is a long time to avoid each other," Rebekah replied in her familiar snooty tone.

"Not really, considering we're barely even civil to each other. We're certainly not besties."

"Perhaps not, but as they say - never say never."

"Whatever." She bit back on an annoyed sigh. She didn't want to give the Original the satisfaction of getting under her skin. "This is pretty late - or early - for you to be calling."

"We're immortal creatures of the night. Sleep is just another indulgence, like breathing and eating." She paused, and Elena heard rustling in the background. "Besides, I have some news I thought you'd be happy to hear regardless of the hour."

"Really. And what's that?"

"It involves your dead friends, and I believe it will prove to be mutually beneficial."

Elena paused, surprised. "Did Elijah tell you what happened to them?"

"No, I haven't spoken with him or Nik in ages. Why, have you?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, determining what to divulge. It wasn't that it mattered, really, but her trip to see Elijah wasn't something she wanted to shout out to everyone on the planet. It felt like something she should hold a touch closer to the vest. "I was passing through New Orleans and figured I'd stop in so we could catch up."

"Well, that's a lovely gesture. He was always fond of you. That Petrova blood flowing through your veins and all." The saccharine jab wasn't lost on her. "And that you just visited instead of looking to him just for help, like you usually do - I'm sure that pleased him as well."

Elena's cheeks burned at the Original's fishing. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Since you're evidently close to my brother, you should know that my proposition would also solve some troubles in his world."

Elena chose not to bite on Rebekah's attempt to gauge her knowledge. "So what is it?"

"Let's just say your deceased friend Bonnie holds the key to eradicating my mother and her henchman once and for all."

"That's wonderful. But the only problem with that is that she's beyond dead," Elena said matter-of-factly. "The other side went down with her and Damon."

"Oh, I know all that already," Rebekah shooed. "But I also know some witches. And they've figured out how to bring them both back."

The statement sucked the air from her lungs, and she veered off the side of the road abruptly, throwing the car into park. It was a few moments before she could talk, causing Rebekah to call her name again.

"Elena? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Elena said shakily. "I just - I was driving, and... how?"

There was all of her resolve, gone. Right back to unsettled, and scared, and too nervous to hope. She didn't dare allow herself to fantasize that it might happen soon, and maybe even easily. There was always a wrench in the plans.

"It's too much to explain on the phone."

Elena gnawed at the inside of her cheek, as she worried maybe this was all a trick. She didn't want to be too eager. But her mind was screaming over her practical side - Rebekah knew people who held the key to bringing Bonnie and Damon back, and she was hesitating... why? What else mattered in the world, regardless of Rebekah's ulterior motives? She would see Damon again. For that, she would do just about anything. "What do you need from me?"

"Blood, from her mother and from Stefan. That's what they'll use to bring them both back."

Elena couldn't completely shake her suspicions that it sounded too easy. "You couldn't track them down on your own?"

"I could, but it's easier to have you do it. I can't leave where I am at the moment without stirring up drama. And I'd rather not get too many loose ends involved."

"What do I do once I've found Stefan and Abby?"

"You call me back, and I'll charter a flight to bring you all to me."

"Fine." She let out the breath she'd been holding. "And... thank you. I have a feeling that you didn't have to include Damon in this equation."

"No, I didn't. But it's a shame he died, and I guess you could say it's my peace offering to you for the bad blood between us."

Elena tried to wrap her head around why Rebekah even cared if she liked her, but she imagined it had to be lonely spending so long with only a ultra-dysfunctional family as companions. Rebekah had been nice to her when she turned her humanity off, even though she was after the cure. Maybe there was something she liked about Elena after all. And yes, stranger things had happened. Still, it remained to be seen what was going to need to happen to bring Damon back, whether there was some unspoken catch in the whole process.

"I'll call you once we're ready," Elena said. "Hopefully within a few days."

"Excellent. We'll talk soon."

The call disconnected, and she leaned her head on the steering wheel. She felt as though she was about to have a breakdown. Her emotions were all over the place, mainly because of the underlying nagging feeling that Elijah was still in mourning for his deceased niece. It didn't seem fair that she would get Damon back but the infant still perished. And because of that, she couldn't text Elijah with her happy news. Not yet. She couldn't rub his face in it.

She hoped he'd at least heeded her advice in regards to the baby's mother. Maybe they could find some solace in each other, after trying to hold everything together for his family.

He was always insistent that Elena deserved happiness. But he deserved it too.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan clutched at Elena's hand from one side, and Abby on the other. Rebekah stood off from their group, her arms crossed. She wasn't put out, though, just anxious. She had pulled Elena aside when they arrived, filling her in that there was more at stake than she realized. Rebekah wouldn't disclose it all until she was certain they were safe, but Elena could tell she was sincere and grateful that the Gilbert girl had pulled through. They both knew that this was done as much as a favor to Elijah as it was to get Damon and Bonnie back. Rebekah was clearly aware that Elena's loyalty extended to her eldest brother, despite whatever digs she made.

They were watching the circle of teenaged witches in front of them, probably the same age as Elena and her friends. The moody Pacific Northwest served as their backdrop, tall trees along the perimeter of the lake and the beach. They were all barefoot - an unusual requirement that was supposed to tie them all to the earth. The cool sand under her toes was calming.

"I hope this works," Elena whispered into Stefan's ear. "If it doesn't..."

Her voice trailed off as she swallowed down a sob, and he squeezed at her hand. He didn't - or couldn't - say anything, his eyes glistening in the dim light of dusk. When the veil between the worlds was lowest, they'd said. It seemed almost like fate that everything panned out by the Summer Solstice, as big of a natural event as any to draw power from.

They'd taken a bit of Rebekah's blood and mixed it with Abby's. They were effectively tying Esther to Bonnie's will - a proposition that made Elena nervous at first. What if Esther tried to work through Bonnie to succeed at her devious missions? But one of the witches - Adam, she recalled - explained that they were doing it in such a fashion that Esther would no longer have any control. Bonnie would have her own mind and free will, just with access to Esther's power in addition to her own. Esther would effectively be her puppet, her tool to utilize on the other side. Then at the Fall Equinox, Bonnie would be able to eradicate her completely.

A cylinder of flames shot up in the middle of the circle, at least fifty feet into the air. The witches each took a half step back but the circle never broke.

"Through the water, you will be reborn."

The chant echoed through the air and the vampires all watched curiously as the flames settled. There were red hot embers left, and each of the coven walked through them, surprisingly unharmed. Now they gracefully moved to the water, wading in waist deep. Their hands remained connected as they chanted the line over and over. For a few minutes, it looked as though nothing was happening. But then Elena caught a glimpse of a dim light below the water's surface, followed by subtle bubbling.

She didn't dare blink or breathe. When she saw two crowns of dark hair break the surface of the water, Stefan had to hold her back from running toward them.

"Oh my God," she sobbed. "Thank you, God." Over and over again.

"Shhhh," he soothed, his voice low near her ear. "I know... I know. But we have to let them finish, Elena - we don't want to mess them up."

She met his green eyes, all of the pain of the last few weeks, the feeling that her world had ended, finally flowing out of her. She nodded, and then she clutched at him, drawing him into a bone cracking embrace. She was hanging onto him for dear life because she was so relieved she felt like she might collapse. She saw Rebekah watching them, and she mouthed a "thank you" over his shoulder. Rebekah gave a nervous smile, as though she couldn't breathe herself until this was all through.

The rest of the ritual was a blur, but soon thereafter Elena was in the water with her best friend and the love of her life, crying and laughing as they twirled around. Damon caught her by the waist to still her, his lean muscle under her touch, blue eyes sparkling down at her in the moonlight. She felt her knees sway, but he had her. Finally.

"I love you," she whispered, washing away her biggest regret from their last moments.

His cockeyed smirk was his response. She grinned back, just before his lips met hers and the world stopped.

oOo

"If it's the doorbell again, you may as well answer it," Klaus called from the study. "No one I know would use it."

"Not even Camille?" Elijah asked, chuckling in spite of himself as he heard his brother huff and grumble about one of the few women in their many lifetimes who had gotten under his skin.

However, Elijah truly was wary as to who may be on the other side. Could it be an ambush by his mother? Things had been startlingly quiet on all fronts for over a week. The Guerrera werewolves had been conquered, and the remaining wolves were falling in line behind Hayley, their queen who was willing to fight beside them. They'd even faced down their father, whom they'd discovered locked away under Davina's control. But the young witch was unsuccessful in separating Klaus's bloodline from him, thereby potentially damning Marcel and Josh. The Mikaelson brothers managed to call a truce with her, with some prodding by both Marcel and Cami, and horrific flashbacks provided by Elijah. Somehow Davina had also sensed a shift in Klaus, and once she'd discovered what evil she'd brought forth in Mikael, she was eager to send him back to hell once and for all. The white oak stake in his chest took care of him for good.

Hayley remained restless, a bit of a lost ship at sea without her child near. But she was trying. Winning over the wolves gave her another purpose, as did strategizing with Klaus. And Elijah had been able to keep his connection with her since that night a few weeks ago. The tensions in their family had eased considerably. Elijah had been able to breathe. As suddenly as things has fallen apart, they seemed to be drawing back together.

He was surprised to be greeted by the brown doe eyes of one Elena Gilbert once again when he opened the door. She appeared nervous, though not entirely frightened.

"Elijah, hi," she said.

"Hello, again," he replied warmly, and she smiled weakly.

"I have some news."

"Come in," he said, moving aside so she could pass through. She did, but not before glancing behind her.

His mouth fell open in shock when Rebekah appeared, a swaddled bundle in her arms. It took a moment to completely register - Hope was home. Rebekah smiled widely, as did Elena, who giggled.

"You shouldn't be here - this is dangerous -" he rambled.

"Not anymore," Rebekah replied matter-of-factly. "I took care of our mother with Elena's help. Our niece is safe to return."

He stared at her for a moment, speechless as he tried to wrap his head around what his sister was saying. They didn't have to worry. And the baby was finally here.

"Hayley, Niklaus!" he called. "Now!"

"What's the matter?" Hayley said as she appeared on the balcony. Her eyes grew wide when she saw his sister standing there.

"A little girl is waiting for her proper reunion with her mum," Rebekah said.

Hayley was in the foyer within seconds, and Klaus wasn't far behind. They formed a half circle of awe around Rebekah, eager to see the infant's face. Elijah rested a hand on Hayley's back as she gently retrieved her daughter from her aunt's arms. And Niklaus stood behind his daughter and her mother, his face so full of emotion that he couldn't speak. Elijah could see that Rebekah's eyes mirrored the same emotion as she gave a watery smile to her troubled brother.

"Thank you," Klaus managed. "For taking such good care of her."

"I was honored, Nik. I do love you, you know. And that little girl."

Hayley nodded her own silent thanks, wiping away at tears. Elijah recognized an immediate peace in her that had been missing since she turned. She was back in her rightful role as mother. Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the study, where they could sit and dote on the tiny daughter they'd missed so painfully.

"I don't understand," Elijah said once it was just the three of them. He glanced between Elena and his sister.

"I found some witches, just as Nik said. A very powerful coven, aware of our mother's potential atrocities. They knew of a way to stop her."

"They brought Bonnie back," Elena said, now with tears in her eyes. "And Damon. Bonnie stopped your mom. When she saw Hope, she wanted to do everything she could to help."

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Elijah said, shaking his head. "It was an elaborate ruse-"

"For her protection. I'm not mad - I was so _relieved_ when Rebekah told me she was still alive."

"Thank you," he said, and she nodded.

"After all you've tried to do for me, how could I not? You're my friend, Elijah." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug, and he could feel her sincerity radiating through. "You want the best for me, well... I want the best for you, too."

She drew away, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "You've definitely made that happen today."

"You're welcome," she laughed. She glanced at Rebekah. "So you're sticking around for a few days?"

"Yes, I suppose," his sister drawled. "Until Nik starts to get on my nerves."

"I'm sure Marcel would be happy to see you," Elijah offered dryly.

She cocked a deadly eyebrow at him, and he bit his lip on a smile. All of his dysfunctional family under one roof, but he couldn't be more relieved.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Elena said. "But I need to get home, to a certain newly revived boyfriend. If you don't mind dropping me at the airport?"

"Sure-" Rebekah started.

"No, I'll take care of it." Elijah gestured across the room. "Go catch up. Nik's been miserable since you left."

"Fine." But she looked pleased as she turned to head to the study, and Elijah knew she had missed them just as much.

oOo

"So," Elena said as they pulled up at the airport.

"So," he agreed, smiling wryly.

"Maybe you could come to visit next time? There's a giant empty mansion that your brother left behind."

"You expect to keep in touch?"

"Of course!" She playfully hit him on the arm. "I meant what I said, Elijah. We're friends."

"And I'm sure Damon will be pleased by that development."

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully as she unlatched her seatbelt. "I think he may be changed, a little. He wasn't expecting to find a way back."

"I'm happy for you," he said. "You're a good match."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I guess we are. And what about you and Hayley?"

"Things are improving. Probably even moreso now."

"Good. Just... be gentle with her, you know? Transitioning is hard, and she's always going to be part of your family."

"I'm well aware of that. I don't make moves unless I'm certain."

"I know." She reached down and squeezed his hand. "Keep in touch."

He gave a nod, and then she was out of the car. He watched her pass through the crowd. He made sure she was inside the airport before he pulled away from the curb.

It wasn't lost on him that she didn't say goodbye.


End file.
